militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Essex Artillery Volunteers
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Artillery Regiment |role=Garrison Artillery Field Artillery Airborne Artillery |size= |current_commander= |garrison=Stratford Green, London|battles= }} The 1st Essex Artillery Volunteers were formed in 1860 as a response to a French invasion threat. They became part of the Territorial Force in 1908 and served during the First and Second World Wars until amalgamated in 1956. Artillery Volunteers 1861–1908 The first Corps in Essex was formed at Harwich on 18 February 1860.Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859–1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p67 A second Corps was raised at Barking in September 1860. The third Corps was raised at Plaistow on 26 June 1861, and from 1864 until 1867 was attached to the 10th Kent Artillery Volunteers. When volunteers were reorganised in 1880 the old Corps were re-designated batteries, with headquarters at Stratford. The batteries were distributed as follows: * 1st Battery – Barking, Essex * 2nd Battery – Grays, Essex (former 2nd Corps) * 3-10 Batteries - Stratford (former 3rd Corps) In 1899 the two batteries located at Harwich were moved to create a new Corps, designated as the 1st Suffolk and Harwich Artillery Volunteers. Territorial Force 1908–1920 In 1908 on the formation of the Territorial Force the 1st Essex became the 2nd East Anglian Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF). This brigade comprised the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Batteries. Five batteries were combined with the 1st Suffolk and Harwich Artillery Volunteers to form the Essex and Suffolk Royal Garrison Artillery (TF). The Brigade headquarters were at Artillery House, The Green, Stratford.Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex, p232 The 3rd Battery had a drill hall on the High Street, Grays, Essex.Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex, p159 During the First World War the Brigade served in the UK and France. In 1916 the Brigade was renumbered as 271st Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF). They were placed in suspended animation in 1919.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p63. Interwar years After the war, the unit was reconstituted as the 2nd East Anglian Brigade RFA (TF) in the reformed Territorial Army. This included one battery from the Essex Royal Horse Artillery. In 1921 it was again reorganised as the 85th (East Anglian) Brigade RFA (TA).Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p64 Second World War By the outbreak of the Second World War the unit had been redesignated as 85th (East Anglian) Field Regiment RA (TA). In 1943 it was reorganised and redesignated as 85th Mountain Regiment RA (East Anglian)(TA). At the end of the war the unit was placed in suspended animation in 1945.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p64 Postwar In 1947 the unit was reconstituted as 285th Airborne Light Regiment RA (Essex) (TA).Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p64 In 1951 the Regiment was reorganised as 285th Airborne Field Regiment RA (Essex)(TA). In 1956 the Regiment was amalgamated with 292nd (5th London) Airborne Field Regiment RA (TA) to form 289 Parachute Light Regiment, Royal Artillery (TA). Notes References * Ian F.W. Beckett, Riflemen Form: A Study of the Rifle Volunteer Movement 1859–1908, Aldershot, The Ogilby Trusts, 1982, . * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, . * Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859–1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex. External sources * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 * The Long, Long Trail * The Regimental Warpath 1914–1918 * Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth * British Military History * Patriot Files orders of battle Essex Category:Military units and formations in Essex